Match Made In Heaven
by FluffyRighter96
Summary: D hires a smart, beautiful, and slightly mysterious new employee. She seems like an ordinary human, yet something at the back of his mind tells him otherwise. What is that woman planning? 2nd Chappy is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yay! I just finished reading the manga, and I loooved it!!! So…I decided to make up a story for Pet Shop of Horrors! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors or any of its 'unique' characters (no matter how much I wish I do).

**Chapter 1**

"Yo," Leon walked through the pet shop's entrance, and made his way to his usual seat. After coming to Count D's pet shop so often, the sweet, lingering scent of incense mixed with the scent of cavity-inducing pastries didn't seem to affect him as much anymore. In fact, Leon seemed to be comforted by the strange scent.

The effeminate, ebony-haired man stared up at the gruff, blonde man—his usual faint smirk in place. "Why, hello, my dear detective," He greeted in his velvety, polite voice, "As usual, you are just in time for tea."

Leon plopped down onto the couch, propping his feet up onto Count D's table, causing the plates and teacups to shake. The blonde man didn't seem to notice how D's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

D sat down in the chair opposite from the detective, holding a porcelain teacup steadily in his dainty, pale hand. He took a modest sip, and then set the cup back down onto its saucer. "What brings you here today, Detective Orcot?" D asked quietly. "I suppose you would like to search my shop for any illegal substances yet again?"

Narrowing his eyes, Leon roughly picked up the teacup set in front of him, and drank in huge gulps. D's eyebrow continued to twitch. Oh, how Orcot's unmannerly behavior irritated him. Didn't parents teach their children proper etiquette these days?

"Look, D," Leon said, a tad louder than he should have, "One of these days, I'm gonna put your ass behind bars. Just you wait." D didn't respond. Instead, D continued to frown, his mismatched eyes glaring at the detective's boots still propped up on his table, and the teacup which had been set carelessly close to the edge of the table.

Not taking it anymore, Count D stood up, and began to usher Leon out of his humble shop. "It would be best if you leave, Detective Orcot," D pushed him toward the door, "I am very busy today." And before Leon could say 'busy with what?', D closed the door.

T-chan and Pon-chan walked into the room, staring at the Count in disbelief. "Wow," T-chan whistled. "You didn't even touch your cake. Did he really piss ya off that much?"

The Count shook his head and sighed. "No matter how many times I explain it to him, he'll never learn." He sat down tiredly onto where he was previously sitting. He took a small bite out of the slice of strawberry shortcake on his plate. He swallowed, dabbing his mouth gently with a white, silk napkin. "Detective Orcot will always be a sloppy, inconsiderate pig."

T-chan stared up at the Count skeptically. _Really? _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Suzuka stared up at the sign hanging above the modest-looking shop. It was small, and nothing looked out of the ordinary, but… She reached into her purse and stared at the address printed neatly on the small piece of paper. _Hmm…I guess this is the place, _she thought, _I expected it to be bigger but…_ "It _is _Count D, after all," She muttered.

She brushed her long, black hair away from her eyes, and squared her shoulders. This was her fiftieth assignment, and she was _not _going to ruin her mission accomplished streak. No way.

Taking long strides, Suzuka reached the door, and slowly pushed it open. She was greeted by the sound of a small bell and the sweet smell of…incense? She wondered what exactly the scent was.

She looked around the shop, and found it to be exactly what she had expected it to look like: dark and small; candlelit. "Why, hello there, Miss." Suzuka stepped back and closed the door behind her, sealing away the last bit of light coming from the outside world.

Now, only the tiny flames of the many burning candles were the only sources of light. A beautiful person with short, ebony hair stepped out of the shadows. That was when she felt it: a strong surge of power knocking into her, causing her to stagger backward. _That's him, _Suzuka thought. _That's Count D's grandson. _

Suzuka stared at him, taking in his features. He had pale skin, and eyes that had to different colors—violet and gold. His dark lips were turned up into a sort of…charming smirk. And he also wore a long, black silk robe, with an elaborate gold pattern of a swan flying across his chest, surrounded by silver feathers.

_It's time to get to work. _Suzuka smiled shyly at the Count, bowing her head in respect.

"Um…I…hello…" she said in a small voice. She had disguised herself well enough. The Count won't be able to sense who she is…at least not yet.

D bowed his head slightly, his smile growing a bit wider. "What can I do for you, Miss?" He asked politely.

Suzuka shifted on her feet, playing with the strap of her bag. "I…I would like to apply for a job here…if you don't mind."

**A/N: **Sooo…here's the first chap. I think I did okay, but I'm not so sure. Please review! I would like to know what you guys think!!! (^0^)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay! I just finished reading the manga, and I loooved it!!! So…I decided to make up a story for Pet Shop of Horrors! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors or any of its 'unique' characters (no matter how much I wish I do).

**Chapter 2**

Count D stared silently at the beautiful, young woman sitting in front of him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was human, yet something about her told him otherwise. She had an intriguing presence, but…

"I am very sorry, miss," He said in his usual, polite tone, "but I am afraid that I have no need for employees." He bowed his head, and gestured around the shop. "I do not need any help tending to my animals."

Suzuka bit on the inside of her left cheek; she absently tapped her finger on her leg. This was something she did when she was thinking. "Please? I really need a job right now and all the other places I've tried…" Her voice trailed off, hinting that she'd had bad luck everywhere else.

Count D's gaze softened just a bit. "My dear, there are many other places to look." Suddenly, he smiled. "If you need help looking for work, I may have the perfect pet for you."

Her eyes widened. _No pets, _she reminded herself. _Don't let him talk you into buying a pet. Stay on task. _Suzuka shook her head, and smiled back. "Um, no thank you—I already have two dogs and a cat at home." She lied perfectly. D frowned. The way she said that sounded…strange to him.

He couldn't really say for sure, but, for some reason, he thought that she was lying to him. D gave a light shrug, and dismissed the thought for now.

"Well, then there's nothing I could do for you, miss."

_Oh, geez, what do I do now? _Suzuka thought. _Surely there's something he loves more than anything else— _Suzuka pulled her purse onto her lap, and began to pull something out of it. She remembered that she had stayed up all night baking a cake at home, just in case this happened to her.

She pulled out a colorful, medium-sized box, with a ribbon on top—a present. Suzuka held it out to Count D, bowing her head. D's eyes lit up.

"Oh, my," He said, his fingers were itching to take hold of the box. And so he did. "What's this?" He asked her. She inwardly cheered herself on.

"It's what's left of the cake I baked yesterday. I've been giving them to the interviewers I've seen today." She lied again. She only gave on to him, since D's the only one she's seen today.

`A wide, happy smile descended onto D's beautiful, pale face. He was always excited to try out new things, especially if those 'things' involved anything remotely sugary. He opened the box, and stared at the pastry inside. He gasped. Beautifully decorated, with a wonderfully fresh aroma—it literally made the Count's mouth water.

"Um, would you mind if I tasted it now?" D asked her. Suzuka smiled.

"No, of course not," She said. _Yes! _If she were alone, she would've hi-fived herself. "I would appreciate it if you gave me your opinion on it, too."

Count D picked up a fork from his table, and took a small piece off of the cake. He carefully put it in his mouth, and savored the taste in his mouth. His eyes sparkled. "It's delicious!" He marveled at the taste. It was better than anything he'd ever tasted! It was like…a small piece of heaven.

He turned toward her just as she stood up to leave. She faced him, and bowed again. "Thank you very much for your time, Count." Just as she turned and walked toward the door, D said, "Wait."

She looked over her shoulder. "Um, do you need anything?" A small smile was on her lips. She knew she got the job.

D set down the cake and the fork, and cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should talk more about this…over some tea? I may have something you can do around here."

**A/N: **Ah, once again D was bribed with sweets! I wonder how it's gonna turn out. Anyway, I wanna know how you guys liked the chapter! Or how the story's going so far! Please Review! I thrive on reviews!!!


End file.
